Monster Jam World Finals 20
Monster Jam World Finals 20 is an ongoing event held May 10-11, 2019. It is being held at Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. This is the first time ever that the World Finals was held outside of Las Vegas.World Finals to Begin Rotational Schedule in 2019 It is also the first World Finals since World Finals 6 to have rained during the event, specifically during Saturday. Interestingly, on top of Racing, Freestyle, and the Showdown, there will be five new competitions involved, being the high jump, two-wheel skills, ATV racing, Speedster racing, and Speedster obstacle course. This means that 7 World Finals champions will be crowned by the end of the event. However this also brings a reduction to the main field lineup, reducing it back to 24 for freestyle and racing, and 8 trucks/drivers compete in the two-wheel and high jump competitions. The Showdown is downgraded to 8 trucks as well.2019 Monster Jam Season Kickoff - YouTube Line-Ups Showdown # Grave Digger #34: Krysten AndersonShowdown Competitors Announced # Max-D #7: Blake Granger (Showdown debut) # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues (Showdown debut) # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs # Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo (Showdown debut) # Scooby-Doo!: Linsey Read Racing & Freestyle # Grave Digger #33 : Morgan Kane # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice): Cynthia Gauthier # Megalodon: Justin Sipes # Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy (World Finals debut) # Avenger: Jim Koehler7 More Coming to Orlando # Whiplash: Brianna Mahon # El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough # Zombie (Fire): Bari Musawwir # Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer # Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk # Dragon (Ice): Jon Zimmer # Son-uva Digger: Ryan AndersonFinal Selections for World Finals XX # Max-D #9: Neil ElliottAdded to Monster Jam World Finals XX # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny # Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten # BroDozer: Heavy D (World Finals debut) # Max-D #8 (Fire): Tom Meents (Stadium Championship Series 1 Champion)Final Series Champions Crowned # Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson (Stadium Championship Series 2 Champion)Adam Anderson Joins World Finals Field # Monster Energy (Escalade): Todd LeDuc (Stadium Championship Series 3 Champion)LeDuc Qualifies for World Finals # Grave Digger #39: Randy Brown (Arena Tour Champion) # Grave Digger #31: Brandon Vinson (Triple Threat Series Central Champion) (World Finals debut)New Name Added for World Finals XX # Grave Digger #36: Tyler Menninga (Triple Threat Series West Champion)Next Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX # EarthShaker: Tristan England (Triple Threat Series East Champion)First Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX # Scooby Doo: Linsey Read (Showdown winner) (World Finals debut) Great Clips 2 Wheel Skills Challenge # Max-D (Fire): Tom Meents2 Wheel Skills Challenge Competitors # Grave Digger: Adam Anderson # Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson # EarthShaker: Tristan England # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson (World Finals debut) # Max-D: Neil Elliott # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga High Jump # Avenger (on Axe): Jim KoehlerHIgh Jump Competitors Selected # Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy (World Finals debut) # Wild Flower (on Time Flys): Rosalee Ramer # Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice): Cynthia Gauthier # Monster Energy (Escalade): Todd LeDuc # Max-D (Fire): Tom Meents # El Toro Loco (Ice): Scott Buetow # Megalodon (Fire): Cory Rummell Speedsters # Max-D: Colton EichelbergerWorld Finals Speedster Competitors # El Toro Loco: Mark List (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # Blue Thunder: Matt Cody (World Finals debut) # Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # El Toro Loco: Armando Castro (World Finals debut) # Max-D: Blake Granger (World Finals debut) ATV Racing # Soldier Fortune: Kayla Blood (World Finals debut)ATV Competitors Selected # Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga # El Toro Loco: Mark List # Max-D: Blake Granger # Max-D: Colton Eichelberger # Pirate's Curse: Justin Hicks (World Finals debut) # Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson # Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs (World Finals debut) Hosts * Leslie Mears (NBC only) * Mitchell Rains (Main) * K. Yung (Pit Reporter) * Abby Baltezar (Stands) * Casey Gagliardi (Stands) * Taylor Mock (Main Stage) * Lola (Main Stage) * Keith Jones (Main Stage) * John Saponaro (Performance Arena/Main Stage) * Matt Isbill (RC World Finals) * More TBA Special Designs *Bounty Hunter debuted a brand new Five Finger Death Punch inspired body. * Avenger ran an Avengers ''inspired Red, White, and Blue design. * Jester debuted a new diamond blue design * King Krunch unveiled a new scheme * The Monster Jam Stunt Truck debuted * A Fire Grave Digger debuted during the racing encore * New Fire designs will be shown * An Ice Soldier Fortune debuted at the racing encore * New Ice schemes will be shown *Scarlet Bandit debuted a new paint scheme *non competing* *Anger Management unveiled a new paint scheme. 60284044 2129271163856294 5815535948150079488 n.jpg|''Avengers inspired Avenger on Axe Screenshot_20190510-080614.jpg 59732829_2133220330128044_3842114040323112960_n.jpg|Ditto, on Avenger 60114758_2133220446794699_4538084830323146752_n.jpg 59840331_2133220333461377_5071213709116833792_n.jpg 60047386_2133340083449402_7681227320140496896_n.jpg 59558685 10213998053006854 1504275156841791488 o.jpg 59968814_2133431750106902_6331652315455422464_n.jpg 60352448_2133220336794710_6226431586707963904_n.jpg 60141840_10156884000346391_8343853465818103808_o.jpg|Ice Soldier Fortune 60203789_10156883962946391_6370530157555351552_o.jpg|Fire Grave Digger Showdown Racing Round 1 Soldier Fortune Black Ops vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian Kraken vs. Grave Digger (Anderson) El Toro Loco (List) vs. Scooby-Doo Alien Invasion vs. Max-D (Granger) Semi-Finals Soldier Fortune Black Ops vs. Kraken '''(could not return; crash) '''Scooby Doo vs Max-D (Granger) Championship Race Scooby Doo vs. Soldier Fortune Black Ops Great Clips Two Wheel Skills Challenge #'Max-D (Fire) - 9.548' #EarthShaker - 9.355 #Grave Digger (Vinson) - 9.113 #Earthshaker - 9.025 #Max-D (Elliot) - 8.911 #El Toro Loco (Castro) - 8.533 #Son-Uva Digger - 7.895 #Grave Digger (Menninga) - 6.644 #Grave Digger (Anderson) - 5.624 Racing Round 1 Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) vs. Grave Digger (Vinson) Zombie (Fire) vs. Wild Flower Scooby-Doo! '''(could not return) vs. Dragon (Ice) Grave Digger (Brown) vs. '''Bakugan Dragonoid Lucas Oil Crusader vs. El Toro Loco BroDozer vs. Bounty Hunter Grave Digger (Kane) vs. Whiplash Great Clips Mohawk Warrior vs. Avenger Round 2 Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Ice) Megalodon vs. Zombie (Fire) Max-D vs. Bakugan Dragonoid Max-D (Fire) vs. Dragon (Ice) Son-uva Digger vs. Lucas Oil Crusader EarthShaker vs. Bounty Hunter Monster Energy vs. Grave Digger (Kane) Grave Digger (Anderson) vs. Great Clips Mohawk Warrior Round 3 Grave Digger (Menninga) (Crash) vs. Zombie (Fire) ''(Crash)'' Bakugan Dragonoid vs. Dragon (Ice) (Crash) Son-uva Digger vs. Bounty Hunter Grave Digger (Kane) (crash) vs. Grave Digger (Anderson) Semi-Finals Bounty Hunter (''Crash)'' vs. Grave Digger (Anderson) Zombie (Fire) vs. Bakugan Dragonoid Championship Race Bounty Hunter vs. Zombie (Fire) (Red-lighted) Racing Encore All 6 of the Fire and Ice trucks that competed during first quarter, as well as an Ice Soldier Fortune and a Fire Grave Digger, came to do donuts. Then 6 of the eight trucks performed backflips. ATV Racing Friday # Max-D (Granger) # Max-D (Eichelberger) # Soldier Fortune Black Ops # Grave Digger (Vinson) # Grave Digger (Menninga) # El Toro Loco # Soldier Fortune # Pirate's Curse Saturday # Max-D (Granger) # Max-D (Eichelberger) # El Toro Loco # Grave Digger (Vinson) # Soldier Fortune # Grave Digger (Menninga) # Pirate's Curse # Soldier Fortune Black Ops Points Total # Max-D (Granger) - 16 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 14 # El Toro Loco - 12 # Grave Digger (Vinson) - 8 # Soldier Fortune - 7 # Soldier Fortune Black Ops - 6 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 5 # Pirate's Curse - 4 Speedster Racing Friday Round 1 Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Alien Invasion El Toro Loco (Castro) '''vs. ' El Toro Loco (List) '''Max-D (Granger)' vs. Grave Digger (VInson) Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Blue Thunder Semi-Finals Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. El Toro Loco (Castro) Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Max-D (Granger) Third Place Consolation Race El Toro Loco (Castro) vs. Max-D (Granger) Championship Race Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Saturday Round 1 Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Grave Digger (Vinson) Max-D (Granger) vs. Blue Thunder Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Alien Invasion El Toro Loco (Castro) vs. El Toro Loco (List) Semi-Finals Grave Digger (Vinson) vs. Blue Thunder El Toro Loco (Castro) vs. Alien Invasion Third Place Consolation Race Blue Thunder vs. Alien Invasion Championship Race Grave Digger (Vinson) vs. El Toro Loco (Castro) Points Total # El Toro Loco (Castro) - 6 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 8 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 7 # Max-D (Granger) - 5 # Blue Thunder - 4 # El Toro Loco (List) - 3 # Alien Invasion - 2 # Grave Digger (Vinson) - 1 Speedster Obstacle Course Friday Round 1 Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Alien Invasion El Toro Loco (Castro)' '''vs'. ' '''El Toro Loco (List)' Max-D (Granger) vs. Grave Digger (VInson) Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. Blue Thunder Semi-Finals Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. El Toro Loco (List) Max-D (Granger) vs. Blue Thunder Third Place Consolation Race El Toro Loco (List) vs. Blue Thunder Championship Race Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. Max-D (Granger) Saturday Round 1 Max-D (Granger) vs. Grave Digger (Vinson) Blue Thunder vs. Alien Invasion Max-D (Eichelberger) vs. El Toro Loco (Castro) EL Toro Loco (List) vs. Grave Digger (Menninga) Semi-Finals Grave Digger (Menninga) vs. El Toro Loco (Castro) Blue Thunder vs. Max-D (Granger) (could not continue) Championship Race El Toro Loco (Castro) vs. Blue Thunder Points Total # Blue Thunder - 5 # Max-D (Granger) - 8 # Max-D (Eichelberger) - 7 # El Toro Loco (List) - 6 # Alien Invasion - 4 # Grave Digger (Menninga) - 3 # El Toro Loco (Castro) - 2 # Grave Digger (Vinson) - 1 Freestyle Other Awards * Rookie(s) of the Year – Nick Pagliarulo (Kraken) and Heavy D (BroDozer) * Rising Star – Camden Murphy (Bakugan Dragonoid) * Technician (s) of the Year – Josh Dyche (Team Max-D) and Cory Rummell (Megalodon Fire) * Arena 2 Wheel Skills – Tristan England (EarthShaker – Baltimore) * Stadium 2 Wheel Skills – Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger – St. Louis) * Arena Donut – Kayla Blood (Soldier Fortune – Charleston) * Stadium Donut – Diesel Dave (BroDozer – Anaheim) * Extreme Air – Cory Rummell (Rage – Minneapolis) * Outreach – Tanner Root (Monster Mutt) * Crash Madness – Charlie Pauken (Grave Digger – Minneapolis) * Save of the Year – Bryce Kenny (Great Clips Mohawk Warrior – Houston) * WOW Factor – John Gordon (Bad Company – St. Louis) * Arena Freestyle – Tony Ochs (Soldier Fortune Black Ops – Jacksonville) * Stadium Freestyle – Ryan Anderson (Son-uva Digger – St. Louis) Displays * Anger Management * Bad Company * Bad News Travels Fast * Blue Thunder (on Brutus) * Brutus (On Axe) * Crime Time * Dragon (on Nitro Menace) * FTI Torque * Grave Digger Fire * Hammerhead * Ice Cream Man * Jester * King Krunch * Monster Energy (F-150; Coty Saucier's) * Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Candice Jolly's) * Monster Jam Stunt Truck * Monster Jam World Finals XX Display Truck * Palmetto Patrol * Pirate's Curse * Rat Nasty * Reptoid * Sasquatch * Scarlet Bandit * Scooby Doo! (Myranda Cozad's) * Soldier Fortune * Soldier Fortune Ice * Split Personality * Tantrum (Race) * The Xtermigator * War Wizard * Wolf's Head Oil * Xtreme Diesel * Zombie (Joe Urie's) * Zombie (Macey Nicter's) Pit Party Trucks that did not appear (As of 5-10-2019) * Slinger * Train Wreck Ride Trucks * Grave Digger #11 * BKT Trivia * This is the first official World Finals (aside from the Motor Madness World Finals "0") to be held outside of Las Vegas. * Originally, this event was planned to happen in East Rutherford, NJ, at MetLife Stadium in May 2019. This however, was changed due to scheduling conflicts. * This is the first World Finals to incorporate more events into the overall competition * This is the first World Finals to have 7 champions crowned. * This is the first time the truck lineup is reduced. * Despite the reduced line-up, drivers are able to compete in multiple elements. * There will be two Wild Flowers present. The normal chassis will be used for Racing and Freestyle, while a second body will be placed on the Time Flys chassis for the High Jump competition. *Two Avengers will also be run as the normal chassis would be used for Racing and Freestyle while a second truck running on the Axe chassis will compete in High Jump. * This is the first World Finals since 2003 without Monster Mutt, and the first since 2012 without Northern Nightmare. * In contrast, this is their first World Finals; since 2008 without Cam McQueen, since 2006 without Charlie Pauken and Marc McDonald, since 2009 without Candice Jolly, since 2014 without Mike Vaters II, and since 2015 without Coty Saucier. * This is the first time 5 Grave Diggers compete in freestyle and racing. This would break its World Finals 17 record when it had 4 Grave Diggers in the competition. * Jim Koehler is the only driver to compete in all 20 World Finals (Including World Finals "0") driving the same truck. * Tyler Menninga in Grave Digger was the fastest qualifier with a time of 13.103 seconds. * This World Finals marked the first ever female Showdown winner, Linsey Read and Scooby-Doo! defeated Soldier Fortune Black Ops and Tony Ochs in the Championship round. * Jimmy Creten and Bounty Hunter became the first independent to win a World Finals Racing Championship. *This was the first World Finals since 2005 to have rained during the show, specifically on Saturday. References Category:Events Category:World Finals Category:2019 events